


Late Night City Lights

by twerklikestrider



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerklikestrider/pseuds/twerklikestrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1- 30 Day OTP Challenge; Holding Hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night City Lights

Dean crept out of the motel room, careful not to wake his brother.  
Cas stood by the Impala, face turned up and illuminated by the almost-full moon. Silently they slid into the car and started to drive. The radio turned on, automatically settling on the last station used, the song playing was sweet and easy to listen to. The worldlessness of Dean and Castiel was more comforting than awkward, and soon they were in the small town, parked on the side of the road.  
It was past midnight and they hardly passed anyone as they walked down the dimly lit streets, passing blinking neon signs and dissused buildings. Still, Dean was glad to be away from the case, away from the motel room, away from Sam.  
Cas glanced at Dean, smiling back when Dean grins.  
"So..." Cas started, trailing off when he realised he had no idea what he was supposed to say in this kind of situation.  
"You don't have to say anything, y'know," Dean began, "I'm okay just being with you,"  
Cas smiled again and looked down the the sidewalk, a warm blush stealing over his cheeks. He tried not to react when Dean slipped his hand into his own, and instead leaned into him as they walked to no where in particular.


End file.
